


事故 Brights Are Always Brother F*cker

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 事故記錄來自Lofter文章《O5議會鑽進了O5-6的被窩》http://fansunny.lofter.com/post/1e5127_1c7e604c9
Relationships: Mikell Bright/Jack Bright
Kudos: 13





	事故 Brights Are Always Brother F*cker

**Author's Note:**

> 事故記錄來自Lofter文章《O5議會鑽進了O5-6的被窩》  
> http://fansunny.lofter.com/post/1e5127_1c7e604c9

Bright博士頂著一頭凌亂的、還未徹底擦乾的髮便倒上了床鋪，對一個將近一星期未躺下來好好睡上一覺的人來說，他覺得自己還有精力去洗上一個熱水澡已經是件了不起的事了。包含著水珠的髮絲在枕套上染出了大片的花紋，他用上了最後一絲力氣才讓被褥從床的一角移動到自己身上，接著早已沈重到無法保持睜開的雙眼終於得以闔上。

夜半的寒意令他打了個噴嚏，蜷縮起身體卻感覺不到羽絨被帶來的溫暖，他伸手在周圍胡亂摸了圈也碰不著被子，只得不怎麼情願的翻個身張開了眼睛。

被子找是找著了，還見著了包裹在蓬鬆被褥下躺在一旁的上司。

藉著窗簾間透出的微弱月色，對方披在枕頭與肩上的純白長髮似是鍍上了層月光，洗髮水與沐浴露揉合的淡淡香氣縈繞在鼻間。即使在睡眠中，O5-6的眉宇仍帶著一絲褶皺，但這小小的褶痕並不會影響到那副端正的面容。

「你他媽在這裡幹嘛？」絲毫不在意會不會把人吵醒，不，應該說Jack的目的就是把自家老哥給叫起來，這裡可是他的房間他的床。

Bright家排行最前的兄長睜開了眼睛，翡翠色的瞳與他的對視著。

「我的床被收容了。」

Jack側躺在自己的枕頭上認真盯著老哥的臉，接著將雙眼閉上又睜開。

很好他終於瘋了他可以現在在自己床上跟此刻也在他床上的上司申請休假嗎？

「鑽進哥哥被窩撒嬌應該是弟弟才能幹的事吧。」Jack抓住那床羽絨被的一角使勁，想把那本應屬於自己的溫暖從兄長身上扯回來。Mikell臉色絲毫未變，覆蓋著他的潔白被褥不動如山。

「我不覺得你是屬於上述情形，James。」

「滾出我的被窩啦！」Jack終於忍無可忍的用力推哥哥的肩膀，企圖直接把人推下床鋪。後者的眼睛瞇成了警告意味的線條，他在昏暗的光線下只隱約看見Mikell掀起了被子，似乎只眨了下眼睛，綠色的瞳便在極近的距離凝視著自己，兄長已雙手撐在他的身側籠罩在正上方。

「你好幾度打擾我的睡眠我都容忍下來了。」Mikell單手捏上弟弟的下巴，即使處在下風，Jack仍不甘示弱的瞪回去。

「你明明每次都把我一槍轟到地上再把屍體踹出去！」這能叫容忍嗎！而且之後的報復還害他好一陣子抗拒躺床好嗎！

他的哥哥似乎知道他正在想什麼，Mikell的唇角浮現危險的弧度。

「我不介意再教訓你一次。」

對方的影子將他徹底包圍，Jack只能驚惶的承受接下來將要發生的一切。

只用唾液草草開拓兩下的後庭被強迫接納對方尺寸傲人的肉刃，巨物挺動一會兒就令狹窄的通道滲出了血。可憐的床鋪因劇烈的搖動發出哀鳴，他的腿被彎折到極限，Mikell每一下衝撞都刺激著最深處，體內疼痛與快意混雜著逼出了一臉淚珠，除了哭喊Jack沒辦法再發出別的音節。

許久未經性事的身體再一次因無法承受的快感而高潮，他抽搐著抓緊身下的床單，性器射出的體液與交合處溢出的精血早已弄髒了床褥，然而兄長仍毫不疲憊的操幹著他的後穴，像是要把他僅剩的所有體力精力都榨乾。

「Mikell……求你了……」

「已經不行了嗎？夜還長著呢。」哥哥低下了身，那頭長髮因這動作掃過了Jack的臉龐，接著低沉的嗓音在他耳邊吐息似的說。

Jack的瞳孔幾乎因懼意而縮小，不知是打哪兒來的力氣讓他鑽出兄長的懷抱翻身下床，胡亂拉好睡衣的他只能拖著酸疼的身體跌跌撞撞衝出門，飛也似逃離自己的房間自己的床。


End file.
